Micah Solusod
Micah Solusod (born 1990) is an American voice actor. He's married to voice actress Apphia Yu. He's known for voicing: Soul Eater Evans in Soul Eater. Animation Voice Work 'Web Animation' *Balancing Act (2011) - Mike Ilaqua *TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise (2013-2015) - Archy Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Toma Kamijo, Additional Voices *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Toma Kamijo *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Toma Kamijo *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Toma Kamijo *Ace Attorney (2018) - Bat (ep19) *All Out!! (2016-2017) - Musashi *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Yoshitsune, Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2017) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Boris Feulner (ep23) *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Genji Hiraga, Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Genji Hiraga *Bamboo Blade (2010) - Schoolboy B (ep23), Takachiho Suginokoji (ep16), Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Additional Voices *Big Windup! (2009) - Takashima *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Tsutomu Senkawa *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Tsutomu Senkawa *Blassreiter (2009) - Malek Werner *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Tsubaki Asahina *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Additional Voices *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Loi Entorio, Additional Voices *Corpse Princess (2010) - Hiroshige Ushijima *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Rei Ogami *D-Frag! (2015) - Hachi Shioh, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2010-2018) - Kie, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Kie, Wisely *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - Nika *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Yamakatsu (ep1), Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Ao Fukai *Fairy Tail (2016) - Midnight/Macbeth *Free! Dive to the Future (2019) - Kazuki Minami (ep0) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010) - Ishvalan Boy (ep18) *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Mauro (ep14), Additional Voices *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Urashimako, Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Gai Tsutsugami *Handa-kun (2016) - Junichi Aizawa (Announced) *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Additional Voices *Heavy Object (2015) - Havia Winchell (Announced) *Hyouka (2017) - Koreyuki Tani, Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Additional Voices *Jormungand (2014) - Jonah *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Jonah *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Mizuki, Additional Voices *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2010) - Toramachi (ep29), Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Claus Valca *Level E (2012) - Yukitaka Tsutsui *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Additional Voices *Mikagura School Suite (2015) - Yuto Akama (Announced) *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Haruhiko Ichijo *Nobunagun (2015) - Additional Voices *Noragami (2015) - Yukine *Noragami: Aragoto (2015) - Yukine (Announced) *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2014-2016) - Coby, Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - List Kiriki *Orange (2016) - Kakeru Naruse (Announced) *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Makoto Tsukimoto/'Smile' *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Popuko (ep12B) *Prince of Stride: Alternative (2016) - Ayumu Kadowaki (Announced) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Melancholia (ep5) *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Torlie (Announced) *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Michael *ReLIFE (2016) - Arata Kaizaki (Announced) *Red Data Girl (2014) - Miyuki Sagara *Rideback (2011) - Haruki Hishida *Saiyuki Reload: Blast (2017) - Cho Hakkai (Announced) *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Reve Urshela, Additional Voices *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Kazuki Kurebayashi *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Kazuki Kurebayashi *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (2015) - Yuichiro Hyakuya (Announced) *Sgt. Frog (2010-2011) - Chief (ep27), Minemine (ep72), Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Sorath (ep1) *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Francois Auric, Additional Voices *Shangri-la (2012) - Shion Imaki, Additional Voices *Shiki (2012) - Takami (ep1), Additional Voices *Show By Rock!! (2015) - Riku (Announced) *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Riku (Announced) *Snow White with the Red Hair (2016) - Atri (Announced) *Soul Eater (2010) - Soul Eater Evans *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Soul Eater Evans *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Bea *Spice and Wolf (2009) - Additional Voices *Steins;Gate (2012) - Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Additional Voices *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Tony *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Prince (ep8), Young Gilgamesh (ep3), Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Young Gilgamesh (ep12) *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Seido Takizawa (ep9) *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Atsune Hirata *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2017) - Akashi Kuniyuki (Announced) *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Su-Won *Yuri!!! On Ice (2016) - Yuri Plisetsky (Announced) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Free! Take Your Marks (2018) - Kazuki Minami 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Toma Kamijo *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (2010) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Tagoma *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Dallet *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Kazuki Makabe *Free! Timeless Medley: The Bond (2018) - Kazuki Minami *Free! Timeless Medley: The Promise (2018) - Kazuki Minami *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Young Ashley Crichton *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Coby *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Pete *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Nikolai Krasotkin *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Additional Voices *Wolf Children (2013) - Ame 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler II (2012) - Thomas Wallis (ep6) *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Tsubaki Asahina (ep2) *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Akito Hyuga *Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations (2011) - Kamui Shiro, Subaru Sumeragi Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Shin Godzilla (2017) - Yusuke Shimura (Announced) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Rurouni Kenshin: Part I: Origins (2016) - Kenshin Himura (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Backstage Pass (2016) - Adam Eaton *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - AK-S Pilot, Dean the Hothead, Engineer Dockett *Borderlands 2 (2013) - 420_e-sports_masta, Prince Jeffrey *Jisei (2010) - Naoki Mizutani *Loren: The Amazon Princess (2012) - Draco *Kansei (2011) - Naoki Mizutani *Smite (2018) - Shadow Spirit Ah Puch *Yousei (2013) - Naoki Mizutani 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Time Patrollers *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Time Patrollers Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (131) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (121) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2019. Category:American Voice Actors